


Opera Gloves

by babybel



Series: stuff inspired by my first listen-through of gallifrey [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Love Confessions, Post-Audio: 01.04 A Blind Eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybel/pseuds/babybel
Summary: Leela and Romana attend an upscale Earth restaurant for a meeting with Arkadian. Leela, after the loss of Andred, weighs the possibility of having Romana leave her behind on Earth.
Relationships: Leela/Romana II
Series: stuff inspired by my first listen-through of gallifrey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Opera Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> i literally love them so much also this was inspired a lot by their talk in 2.2 not going to lie.. i just think they're in love..

Romana watched as Leela tugged on the opera gloves, almost laughing at the petulant expression on her face. “Leela, is there a problem?” 

“These gloves,” Leela answered immediately. “They are dulling my sense of touch. How am I meant to feel things through this fabric?”

Romana caught herself frozen, having been enchanted by how smooth Leela’s voice was, how gentle, how strong. One would think she’d get used to it, but no; it happened every time Leela spoke. “There won’t be anything to feel,” she replied, pulling herself out of it. “At least, nothing like you’re thinking of. You certainly won’t be getting into any fights.” 

“Ah, you say that now,” replied Leela, and she stopped fiddling with the gloves to half-scowl up at Romana in a way that let her know she was mostly poking fun. It was something she started doing increasingly frequently since she lost her husband; perhaps to cope, to fill a gap, or to act as a mask. “You have also said it many times before, and I often end up needing to draw my knife.” 

“Not this time,” Romana promised, smiling. “I’m just meeting Arkadian, and I can’t see him trying to best you in a fight. He doesn’t know much, but he knows better than to attempt something like that.” 

“If it is Arkadian we are meeting,” pressed Leela, “then why must we wear these Earth garments? He knows we are coming from Gallifrey, does he not?”

Romana motioned for Leela to turn around, and when she did so, albeit warily, Romana pulled the clasp of her necklace back so it rested over her spine. “Because he’s a coward. He arranged to meet in Earth’s past, surrounded by humans, so there will be countless witnesses if I or the CIA do try anything. Not that we’re going to, but… he thought security measures were necessary, I suppose.”

Leela turned back around, touching a hand to the nape of her neck where Romana’s hands had been a moment ago. “It is a good strategy,” she muttered. She sighed, tugging at her dress. “Romana, I must be honest with you. I do not understand why you decided I should accompany you rather than Braxiatel or one of your guards. I will not be able to contribute much to political discussion, and I will not be able to run very fast in this dress either.” 

Romana sighed. She had wanted to avoid this topic if possible, but should’ve known better than to expect Leela to ignore it. “I thought it would be nice. For you,” she said, looking down. “Just a night off, to relax. Dress up, go to Earth, get a little business done… I- I wanted to help you take your mind off what happened with Andred.” 

“What happened with Andred,” Leela repeated, slowly and monotonously. Her eyes narrowed slightly. “Just say it, Romana, I do not care.” 

“I noticed that you hadn’t been down to visit his cell,” Romana said cautiously. “But I know it’s on your mind, and I just thought getting off-planet would help.” 

“Getting off-planet permanently, perhaps,” Leela replied, quietly. “There is no reason for me to stay on Gallifrey now. My one tie to this place has betrayed me, and none of your people want me here. All that is left for me now is reminders of what I once had, and they cut me.” 

Romana’s stomach turned. And running the very high risk of displaying a vulnerability, she said, quietly, “Don’t be silly, Leela. I haven’t betrayed you, nor will I betray you, not ever. Andred wasn’t the only person on Gallifrey to care for you. I don’t know where I’d be without you and the K9s.” She added the last bit slowly, disjointedly: “You’re my only friend.”

Leela looked right at her, right into her. “If I asked you to leave me behind on Earth tonight when you come back here, would you?”

“Leela, I-”

“Would you?”

Romana clasped her hands together. _Be a politician about this_ , she told herself. _Think tactically, not emotionally. What would Brax do?_ “If that’s what you want, Leela, then yes. Of course I would. You’re not a prisoner, I can’t keep you here against your will.” She took a breath. “But if that’s what you intend, then I-”

“Shall we go?” Leela gave one last tug on her gloves. “Arkadian will be waiting.” 

“Oh, I’m not sure of that,” Romana replied, trying her best to keep the heartbreak out of her voice. “If anyone knows the meaning of ‘fashionably late’, it’s surely him.” 

“Ha.” Leela’s one syllable would’ve fallen flat if she were anyone else, but because she was Leela, it danced with the light in her eyes and she seemed truly amused. 

Romana wanted to push the subject; she wanted to know for sure whether or not Leela really intended to stay on Earth before they left. It was so immoral, but the thought crossed her mind of making a quick getaway by herself, before Leela could join her in the Presidential TARDIS. At least then, she wouldn’t have to worry about losing her just yet. But that wasn’t how she played things, and she couldn’t imagine taking Leela’s autonomy like that. 

When they reached the TARDIS bay, Leela held her ship’s door open for her. 

“Thank you,” Romana murmured, stepping inside. Whenever Leela offered those little gestures - standard, maybe, for a bodyguard, but it was different when it was Leela - her hearts immediately began playing off rhythm. 

She put in her codes, very aware of Leela watching her back, and the ship dematerialized. 

She was forcing herself to be analytical about this, about all her dealings with Leela. She noted reactions, symptoms, like she was her own doctor, and recognized them as parts but not as a whole. Symptoms included every single cliche telltale sign of, well. She wouldn’t say it, she wouldn’t even think it. So, diagnosis? She refused to accept one, despite all the signs pointing to one thing and one thing only. Leela’s want to leave was only reinforcing her surety in her choice to try and pretend she wasn’t feeling anything. 

The ship landed, and Leela held the door again. They stepped out onto the back lawn of a very well kempt and gorgeous hotel, art deco stylings standing out shiny and new. They began to make their way around to the front of the place when Leela stopped. 

“Is something wrong?” Romana asked immediately. She was as keyed in to Leela’s reactions as Leela was to whatever allowed her to sense such minute shifts in the universe that could signify danger. 

“No,” Leela replied. “I just thought- here.” She held out her arm. “When I was with the Doctor, I learned slightly of Earth’s customs, and I figured we should try our best to blend in. People do this on Earth, yes?”

“Well- yes,” Romana said, unable to keep the smile out of her voice. She was charmed, through and through, and she rested her arm gingerly on Leela’s, the silks of their gloves gliding along each other smoothly. 

“We will look foolish, but at least we will not stand out,” said Leela, and that, it seemed, was the final word, because she began to walk again, gently guiding Romana across the lawn and up the front steps of the hotel. 

As they stepped into the lobby, crowded full of humans in pearls and feathers for some locally gravitational special occasion, Romana began to realize the advantages of the philosophy that stated one only lived once. It didn’t hold up for Time Lords in reality, of course, because they only lived thirteen times, but, metaphorically… She would only live her last night with Leela once. She pulled their joined arms down, instead taking Leela’s hand. A thrill jumped through her - accompanied, of course, by an inevitable pang of sadness - and curled in her chest. “Less foolish now, don’t you think?”

Leela was just looking at her, eyes as piercing as ever. “I do not know enough to say,” she replied, but her voice was soft, almost a whisper. “Where is Arkadian?”

Romana almost held her eye roll back before remembering she wasn’t in the company of people like Narvin and Darkel. She could show what she was thinking without fear of political backlash. “Oh, must we find him?”

“He may sell us out to the Monans if we do not,” Leela replied, and she was smiling. 

Romana snorted, suppressing a laugh, and then sighed. “Follow my lead, I suppose.” She began weaving through the crowd, pulling Leela along by their twined hands. 

“Always,” Leela said in response. 

Regrettably, they did find Arkadian, after a few minutes of asking about and pushing through unyielding groups of people. He greeted them extravagantly, and then brought them to a quieter dining room and ordered wine that he didn’t show any inclinations to pay for. His eyes kept straying to Romana’s grasp on Leela’s hand, which made Romana falter, but not enough to let go. 

He talked an excessive amount for the very little actual information he had to pass along, but at least one of his multitudes of jokes hit, getting a surprised chuckle out of Leela that made Romana’s head empty of thoughts completely. It resulted in a very awkward, “Where was I again?”, but even that was passed over eventually. When Arkadian left - satisfied that his amnesty would extend even out of Kasterborous - he left them with the bill. 

“You should stop dealing with him,” Leela said, the moment Arkadian left their table. “He is not trustworthy.” 

“Neither are half the people in my cabinet,” Romana quipped. “Or- make that three fourths. Honestly, Arkadian isn’t my biggest threat, and he probably never will be. Just a mild annoyance, really. A mild annoyance with occasionally useful intel.” She transferred her napkin from her lap to back atop their table. “Shall we away? I really don’t want to be away from Gallifrey any longer than I have to; between Brax and Narvin and Darkel the Capital could be razed to the ground by the time we get back.” 

“You say we,” Leela said quietly, looking down at their hands, still joined, “yet I have not given you an answer yet as to whether I would like to stay.”

It knocked the air from Romana’s sails. She hadn’t forgotten it, but at least she’d been able to push it from her mind a bit. Now it was back, this looming, terrible loss. 

“What time is this? The Earth year?” Leela asked. 

“Nineteen twenty-two,” Romana answered. She wondered if the year would make any difference to Leela. 

Leela stood, letting go of Romana’s hand to push her chair in. 

Romana felt off, immediately. Her body had become used to the contact, and now, without it, her hand felt slightly cold, and slightly wrong. She stood as well, leaving a bit of Earth money on the table.

They walked back to where she’d parked the ship without another word, neither of them making any move towards taking hands again, or, for that matter, towards any contact at all. They just walked, side by side, across the lawn. 

The ship had disguised itself as a meticulously pruned hedge.

Romana thought, maybe, that her hearts would break. She’d move on, of course. Her mind was already racing towards a contingency plan, trying to make order of a life sans Leela. She’d have to get a new bodyguard. She’d have to settle back into the familiarity of not considering anyone a friend; at least not anyone living. She’d keep her chin up and do her political duty for her planet, and she’d feel the grief on her own time, privately, just like she did after letting go of the Doctor. But Leela was more important than the Doctor, and wildly so. 

She realized they had reached the ship, and they were just standing in front of it, but she couldn’t stop thinking of every time Leela had spoken out in defense of her, despite the consequences; of every time Leela had touched a shockingly gentle hand to her shoulder or her arm, to guide her or protect her or comfort her; of how Leela’s face had lit up when she first offered her the position of bodyguard; of how Leela genuinely cared about her in a way that extended beyond her job requirements. “Leela,” she said, abruptly. 

“Yes, Romana?” Leela was watching her, brow furrowed slightly, like she was trying to make sense of Romana’s oddity. 

“Are you staying?”

At long last, Leela looked away. “I do not wish to leave you unprotected.” 

“Someone will fill your position,” Romana promised, not wanting Leela to make the choice based at all on guilt. “Don’t feel as if you’re abandoning me. You’re not.” 

“I am sure someone will follow me, but they- I do not trust anyone else to keep you safe.” Leela sighed. “Still, I am sure you will find someone suitable. Of all the great Time Lords, there is bound to be one who can fill the shoes of a savage.” 

“Leela-”

“And your people, you change so suddenly,” Leela continued, staring at the grass by her feet with a pointed, concentrated glare. “Andred did it, he- he regenerated, and it was like he did not know me anymore. You may promise friendship now, but what if you change as well? What then? And Narvin and your politicians, they do not want me. They cannot wait until I leave, or am cast aside.” 

“Leela, I-” Romana put a hand on Leela’s shoulder. “The people in the Capital, they’ll keep bothering you. I can’t say they won’t, and I wish I could do more. But I swear to you, even if I regenerate, my feelings for you will never change. Not ever.” 

Leela looked up, looked right at her again. “But how can you be sure?” 

Romana hadn’t realized it before, but now it hit her: having Leela’s eyes on her was calming. It made her feel safe, and she settled into that safety again, not knowing for how much longer she’d have it. She let her hand fall from Leela’s shoulder and back to her own side. “I know myself,” she began, and stilled the tremor in her voice. “I know who I am, and I am not Andred. I don’t let my fancies and bonds come and go like a moon in orbit and change with every face. I’m Romana, no matter what, and part of-” She stopped, realizing that, as she often did, she’d let her emotions take hold of her and carry her away. She couldn’t quite recover, not from this. Fatal flaw, she figured. 

Leela blinked slowly, and raised one hand to tug the glove on her other arm up. 

For whatever reason, that gave Romana the kick she needed to keep going and push past her Charybdis of doomsday thoughts. “Part of being me is caring for you. No matter what.” She swallowed. “If you want to stay here, I’ll keep Narvin from sending the CIA after you. I’ll make sure no one disturbs you; I’ll make up a story or something to keep them off.” 

Leela ran a gloved hand under her nose. She sniffed. At some point while Romana was arguing moot issues with Arkadian in the hotel, the sun had fully set and the moon had appeared, and now that moon was shining in Leela’s hair. After the longest pause, she drew a sharp breath, and said, voice pushed up by tears, “I will stay with you, then.”

Romana felt relief rush through her, felt her knees threaten to give. “Only if you think you’ll truly be happiest here, I don’t want-”

“My place is by your side,” Leela insisted, blotting her cheeks with the silk of her gloves. “I want to be by your side.” 

A dull shock- this was the first time Romana had seen Leela cry since before Andred revealed his regeneration on the railroad. It was the first time she’d seen Leela cry since he first went missing, and maybe since before that. Her hearts were beating out of her chest. 

“When I was with Andred,” Leela continued, sniffing, “I thought that I had to feel as if I belonged on Gallifrey, and I am not sure I will ever be able to feel that way. But- Romana, you- I may never belong on Gallifrey, but I know that I belong with you, wherever you are. I thought it would be better if I left, but I-” Leela stopped shaking her head. She was beginning to smile, tears shining on her cheeks. “I was wrong.” She gave a little shrug. “I was wrong.” 

“I can’t tell you what a relief this is.” Romana began drying Leela’s cheeks, turning her face slightly this way and that. It felt too political, so she added something terribly, painfully honest: “I think I’ve forgotten how to feel safe with anyone but you.” She laughed a little, under her breath. 

Leela stepped forward and leaned her forehead against Romana’s. “Thank you for having me,” she whispered, voice still strong, even this quietly and even after a cry. 

Romana caught a disbelieving laugh in her throat. “No, Leela, I- thank you for having me.” She could feel Leela’s emotions washing over her like waves through the connection, and found them the same as her own. As it turned out, they were both caught up in the shaky, giddy comfort of admittance. And, she reasoned, she ought to admit it to herself: she was in love with Leela. Of course she was. Of course she was. 

She cleared her throat, lifting her head to break contact. “We should go. No doubt Narvin will be watching the TARDIS bay like a hawk, waiting for us to come back just so he can talk our ears off about overstaying in timezones that aren’t ours.” 

Leela hummed in agreement, cracked a tentative smile, and held the ship’s door open for Romana. 

They went up to the console in silence, but a gentle, comfortable silence. While they glided through space and time, Leela carefully, measuredly held a hand out to Romana. They both looked down at it for a moment. 

Then Romana muttered, “These damned gloves. Honestly,” and pulled Leela’s off, and then her own, and then she took Leela’s hand with no silk to sterilize the places where their fingers laced together. 

The ship ferried them home. Or, no- the ship ferried them to Gallifrey. They were already home.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @lesbiandonnanoble !


End file.
